A change of heart
by Enfantsperdus
Summary: Face de serpent est mort mais il laisse quelque chose derrière lui qui va crée plus de problème . Dron et Snarry Slash sencé être sérieuse.
1. Prologue

Change my heart

Prologue

Hey, hey hey ! Comment sa va les gens ? Et toi zelgadis ça va ?

Zel : Oui sa peut aller. J'ai le trac, je sais que cette fic fera… 0 review, mais à part ça, ça va. - . –

Shiga : Ah la la mais non, faut être optimiste un peu ! Au pire on mettra des review nous même ! Ça fera 2

Zel : Mouais, en attendant je préviens que je suis la lectrice connue sous le pseudo de jenni944.

Shiga : Ok, donc il s'agit de notre 1er fic donc soyez indulgent SVP ! Les couples seront... (Roulement de tambour) Dron et Snarry ! (Applaudissements). Traduction, Dray/Ron et Harry/Severus !

Zel : Mais qui ne sais pas sa ?

Attendez-vous à de la violence, du mystère, du sexe (oh oh), du bishos et bien entendu de l'amour.

Nous écrivons cette fic au fur et à mesure et absolument irrégulièrement (bah on est au lycée quand même et il y a le BAC qui approche) alors si vous avez des idées n'hésitez absolument pas ! Nous essayons de suivre une idée mais on peut aussi dévier énormément désoler d'avance.

Nous espérons que cette fan fiction va vous plaire !

Zel : …….. Bon ben je vais me coucher moi.

Shiga : Mais euh, non revient !

Harry : Cette histoire débute quand, on commence à s'impatienter.

Drago : Enfants perdus.

Severus : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Zel : Moi aussi.

Harry/Draco/Severus : Tu n'es pas sensé écrire la fic ?

Zel : Oui . Ah on a oublié :

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ainsi que les lieux et tout le reste. Nous ne recevront pas d'argent non plus (même si le travaille qu'effectue certaines personne devrai l'être tellement c'est bien)

Vu que l'on lit énormément de fic on s'excuse de tout plagia (involontaire bien entendu). Prévenez nous si c'est le cas.

Ron : Désolé je viens d'arriver, je lisais un truc sur les Canons de Chudley… Hein ? O O, SHOKED. Dray/Ron ? Y'a pas un soucis là ?

Shiga : Absolument pas ! Non mais ! Il est temps de commencer

Comme vous pouvez le constater il y a beaucoup de faute d'orthographe nous somme vraiment désoler et si il y a quelqu'un qui est d'accore pour corriger nos faute faite nous signe.

Attention présence de Slash : relation entres hommes, violence, Ame sensible ou homophobe DEMI TOUR certain moment les perso sont OOC on ne prend pas en compte le tome 6.

Zel : que personnellement je n'aime pas du tout.

Shiga : Bon bah bonne lecture à tout le monde !

Les pensées de sev seront (entre) et celle de ryry « » de ron et de drago ' ' et sa les petite voix conscience °°

La bataille faisait rage, on pouvait entendre les sorts fusaient de toute part. L'air était lourd, il faisait noir le temps que passe un gros nuage. La lune qui venait de se dégager de derrière celui-ci et éclaira un terrain qui aurait été digne de l'enfer. Les reflets des corps étendu par terre, l'herbe brûler, de la terre retournée.

Dans un coin ou la tension était plus forte, un bruit faible se fit entendre,…… un bruit mort,…… un bruit de mort, le bruit du sang qui sort d'une gorge tranché, d'une lame pénétrant a plusieurs reprise se même corps.une respiration difficile et des gémissements der douleur. Puis vint le silence complet, de longue seconde passèrent puit des cries de peurs et de fuite, des crie de joie.

Un enfant seul debout, sur son visage pale de grande marque de sang. Sang qui collait les vêtements au jeune homme aux yeux vert dans sa paume une lame ensanglanter. A ses pieds un cadavre d'un homme plus vieux et mince, des yeux rouge terne par la mort habiller tout de noire se vidant de son sang. Deux goutte de pluie tombe et prend la place de deux larmes de sang. C'était la fin du règne du seigneur des ténèbre et bientôt celui du seigneur Ulciscendi (1)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ainsi que les lieux et tout le reste. Nous ne recevrons pas d'argent non plus.

Couples/ Dron et Snarry : Dray/Ron et Harry/Severus !

Zel : Je le sentais qu'il était vraiment trop cour mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un le trouverait intéressant pour le lire. Sinon la fic a été mise chez les personnages Harry et Ron car moi je voulais Harry/Severus et Shiga Ron/Drago.

Shiga : Dron Powa

Attention présence de Slash : relations entrent hommes, violence, Ame sensible ou homophobe DEMI-TOUR certain moment les perso sont OOC on ne prend pas en compte le tome 6.

Shiga : Bon bah bonne lecture à tout le monde !

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOo

Chapitre 1 Sortie à Pré au lard 

Deux semaine, depuis la mort du lord, sa faisait deux semaine qu'Harry Potter survivant de celui-qu'on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom-et-qui-maintenant-était-moert-et-enterrer, se perdait à corps perdu dans les études et les exercices physiques.

Il parlait de façons plus, s'alimentait dans le calme et se couchait dans le même état. Les deux dernières semaines de cours étaient presque finies. Il avait l'air dans un sens plus mature, il sentait un grand vide en lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était habituer au point que se soit une partie de lui la présence de voldemort. Il essayait de combler se vide avec les activités qu'il avait pratiquées toute l'année avec ses compagnons. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait combler se vide justement avec un compagnon.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé et étaient à la moitié de son dos, Ses yeux n'étaient plus cachés de grosse et lourde lunette. Environ trois jours après la mort du seigneur des ténèbres sa vision était devenue correcte. Sûrement dû au lien qu'il y avait entre eux le bloquais physiquement et magiquement.

Le traitement qu'il avait reçu de sa « famille » ne l'aidait pas à se développer. Maintenant il mesurait 1m75 et le travail qu'il avait effectué durant l'année et les vacances qui avaient précédé avais rendu sa peau bronzer d'une magnifique couleur entièrement (nda zel : je suis aller vérifier **: P**.

Avec tous les changements et entraînement qu'il a subi durant l'année il avait besoin de refaire sa garde robe totalement. (Nda zel : sombre et moulant : P je suis perverse mais qui ne l'ais pas ?) . C'est une journée dont il se souviendrait sûrement très longtemps. Mais ça il ne le sait pas.

On étai vendredi soir et Harry était aller demander au directeur si le lendemain il pouvait aller au Pré au lard.

Je comprends très bien que tu veuille aller au Pré au lard arranger ce petit problème mais tu comprends, que je ne peux pas te permettre par les temps qui cour de te laisser y aller tout seul. Dit le vieil homme les yeux pétillants.

Je comprends, je peux y aller avec Hagrid…

Non tu ne peux pas j'ai besoin de lui pour une affaire des plus urgente et qui n'on strictement rien avoir avec toi ou voldemort qui n'est plus d'ailleurs grâce à toi.

Oui mais alors…. Il nu pas le temps de finir, qu'il fut couper par deux coups a la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur le maître des potions.

Albus vous m'avez fait venir pour une mission importante, quelle est telle dit-il en ne jetant qu'un rapide regard a l'adolescent avant de les posé sur son supérieur plein de glucose.

Severus, oui c'est le cas. Je souhaiterai que demain tu accompagnes Harry au pré au lard pour qu'il puisse s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. A cause de l'entraînement qu'il a suivi cette année il a besoin. Car comme tu la remarqué son physique a légèrement changé. Je n'ai personne pour l'accompagner et tu es d'accord avec moi qu'il ne peut ni y aller seul, ni se balader du dans les couloire de l'école.

(Se maudie vieux fou toujours près à manipuler le monde autour de lui je ne VEUX pas l'accompagner. Laisser le y aller tout seul, ou jouer l'exhibitionniste sa ne me concerne pas ! Je ne suis pas une nounou !)

Il serai effectivement très pénible pour moi de voir Potter exhibé ses biens « personnel » à la vue de tous ses fans. Et bien que cela me coûte énormément de mon temps et que cela pénible je me voie dans l'obligation de l'accompagner. Finit-il

Parfait, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous mon ami.

« Hein ! …… Snape que fait-il là ? Hein ! HEIN ! Je vais faire du shopping avec snape je vais défiler choisir mes sous-vêtements et demander conseil a snape ! SNAPE !... Je me demande ce qu'il porte au-dessous de ses affreuses robes…. Peut être qu'il est nu gahh beurk……. Peut être qu'il est super canons avec une peau blanche et super douce et chaude STOP à quoi je pense la c'est snape. »

Potter je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensé et je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans votre petite tête mais arrêter de rougir ainsi.

Vous êtes sur de vouloir m'accompagner professeur ?

A moins que vous teniez absolument à faire du nudisme.

Je.non ce n'est pas mon intention.

Bien alors je vous attends demain a huit heurs précise dans le hall et ne me faite pas attendre.

Il avait presque atteint la porte quand albus fit pétiller ses yeux dans seul lui avais le secret.

Oh severus vous m'aviez parlé de vous acheter quelque vêtement en remplacement de ceux perdu dans l'année à cause de certaines élèves.

(Ah le misérable le vieux sac a bonbon au citron, il le fait exprès. Justement je viens de finir une potion de laxatif super concentrer dont une goutte agit 3h. Je sens que par inadvertance quelque goutte tomberons dans son repas, quelle tristesse)

Se serai bénéfique pour vous, ainsi vous n'aurez pas à sortir une deuxième fois. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous très important au ministère. Au revoir severus, Harry.

Sans qu'il n'eurent le temps de bouge ils étaient tous les deux à la porte. Une atmosphère de malaise et de froid s'installa entre les deux hommes.

Professeur, j'ai comme l'impression que le directeur était un peu trop pressé de nous mettre dehors. Et qu'il avait planifié tout cela a l'avance.

Potter il semblerait que je me soie tromper.

« Snape s'excuse ! »

.. Vous êtes moins bête que je le pensai. Vous devez avoir une ou deux neurones de plus. Sur ce j'ai mieux a faire que de rester avec vous. Bonsoir Potter.

Bonsoir professeur « je le savais c'était trop beau ».

Snape dans ses robes noire tourbillonnantes descendis les escaliers.

« …. Comment ? Il fait tourner ses robes il n'y a pas de vent ? …… Hein va faire ses course aussi je vais le voir SANS SES ROBES je vais être le premier élève a savoir ce que porte snape sous ses robes.

°arrête tu te répète on a compris °

Mais c'est si…..je veux dire tellement…

°je suis sur qu'il a un beau cul°

Hein mais qu'es que tu raconte il doit être sûrement moche et super pale et il ne doit pas sentir bon.

De qui tu parles Harry, je suis sur que c'est de snape dit un roux.

Ron tu ma fait peur.

C'est normal tu es venu comme un zombi tu ne répondais même pas. Tu as même ignoré PANSY.

Ah j'étais ailleurs ° avec Snape° NON !

Tous les yeux de la table de gryffondor étaient braqués sur lui.

Harry il y a un problème demanda hermionne qui venais d'arrivé.

Non il n'a pas de problème je pensai à quelque chose de désagréable.

Je suis sur que c'était à propos de snape. Il est désagréable il rend tout désagréable donc c'est forcement lui.

Je vous remercie weasley d'avoir éclairer de votre brillante intelligence vos camarades tout aussi brillant. Déclara Snape derrière la chaise d'Harry.

« Non il sent très bon de l'herbe fraîche, de la lavande …. Mais qu'es que je fais. Je renifle Snape °et il son très bon ce n'est pas le moment, il est derrière toi. Pas de pensé dépla... trop tard ° mais ce n'est pas vrai qu'es qui m'arrive pourquoi je réagie comme sa et cette voix qui me dit quelque chose »

Monsieur Potter je n'ai pas que sa à faire tourner vous, j'ai à vous parlé et je ne me répéterais pas.

Excuser moi monsieur je réfléchissais.

Vous réfléchir ? A des pensées perverses a ce que je peux constater. Essuyer votre nez Potter vous saignez.

Il mie sa main sur son nez avant de le porter à sa vue il y avait effectivement quelque goutte de sang. Il essuya rapidement toute trace.

Vous vouliez me parler monsieur ? Dit-il rouge de honte.

Notre rendez vous est avancez d'une heur.

Sans attendre de réponse il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

Harry de quoi parlais Snape? De quel rendez vous ?

ce n'est rien Ron., arrêtons de parler j'ai faim.

Je suis tout a fais d'accore avec toi 0

Ron vraiment tu ne pense qu'a manger dit Hermione.

(foutue gosse bourrer d'hormone aucune décence même pas a table. Il devait penser à quelconque fille sûrement la dernière weasley ou cette Cho chang dégoûtant.)

Un problème Severus ?

Je croyait que vous aviez un rendez vous très important au ministère ? dit le maître des potion avec un regard de la mort qui tue.

Oh c'est vrai la réunion c'est fini plus vite que prévu.

Le vieil homme tourna la tête pour boire son verre d'eau.

Professeur c'est vrai que cette réunion de grande importance c'est fini incroyablement vite, --il regarde sa montre -10 min le sort du monde sorcier est entre de bonne main.

Albus de quoi parle Severus ?

De rien Minerva de rien

oOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOooOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

J'oubliai dans le prologue le nom de nouveau seigneur Ulciscendi signifie vengeance en latin. Et je remercie Inferno-Hell et Lilys4 de leurs reviews

Laisser un petit mot si vous en avez envie.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ainsi que les lieux et tout le reste. Nous ne recevrons pas d'argent non plus.

Couples/ Dron et Snarry : Draco/Ron et Harry/Severus !

Zel : pour les tirets c'est mis et si ils apparaissent pas c'est pas ma faute merci pour les reviews sanzogirl, sioban parker, zaika.

Shiga : et aussi à Inferno-hell

Attention présence de Slash : relations entrent hommes, violence, Ame sensible ou homophobe DEMI-TOUR certain moment les perso sont OOC on ne prend pas en compte le tome 6.

Shiga : Bon bah bonne lecture à tout le monde !

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOo

Chapitre 2 Jacuzzi et altercation 

Le lendemain après un léger petit déjeuner Harry se dirigea vers le hall du château. Le maître des potions n'était pas encore présent.

« sa fait bizarre de se dire que je vais passer la journée avec Snape. ° Tu ne te trouves pas un stupide ? À quoi sa sert de te mentir ainsi ? C'est vrai il est partial, il te déteste, et tout cela à cause de ton père. Il a cherché aussi à te faire viré plusieurs fois. Il est froid, il a une langue de vipère. Mais tu veut quoi qu'il soie comme tout les autres qu'il soie en adorations devant le grand Harry Potter ?° non… ce n'est pas ce que je veut. C'est dure a dire mais c'est grâce a lui et drago si j'ai appris différente répartie et le fait de ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je suis bête de me laisser prendre dans leurs petits jeu serpentard j'ai bien trouvé ma maison. Mais ils sont forts vraiment. Aller ma nouvelle résolution laisser le serpentard en moi sortir. Ah ah ah j'ai l'impression d'écouter une cassette phycologique. Laisser vous guidé laisser l'enfant dans votre cœur s'exprimer. »

Potter !

Ah ! Dans un sursaut il se retourna.

arrêter de faire le pitre Potter au beau milieu du hall. Dit Snape avec un sourire au coin

Professeur vous m'avez fait peur lança t-il avec un accent de reproche.

Voyer vous sa le grand Potter effrayer par le méchant graisseux professeur de potion, comme c'est triste. Pas de crise cardiaque ? Dommage.

« Il est vraiment fort » effectivement se serait triste conclut-il avant de commencer a sortir.

(bizarre il na pas répondu, il ne sais pas énerver il doit être entrain de préparer quelque chose je vais rester sur mes gardes.)

Le voyage jusqu'à Prés au Lard se fit dans le silence.

Ou allons nous pour acheter nos vêtements professeur ?

Suivez moi !

Alors qu'il suivais son professeur Harry le vit se dirigé vers une ruelle qu'il n'avais jamais vue auparavant. C'était une ruelle dédier a l'esthétique. Manucure, coiffure, vêtement tatouage, perçing, chaussures, lunette, dentiste salle de sport, sauna, jacuzzi, assoires, produit de beauté, parfums.

Comment sa se fait que je ne soit jamais venue ici ? Sa fait quand même 6 ans que je suis a poudlard et personne ne ma jamais parler de cette endroit.une animalerie était aussi présente.

Potter vous êtes jeune vous avez des amis jeunes qui ne pense qu'au bonbons, au bière a beurre et au farces avec un ton cinglant cracha severus.

Par où commençons nous professeur ?

Nous sommes là pour vous trouver des vêtements alors je croit que c'est simple à trouver non ou es trop dur pour vous ?

Je … je sais bien professeur, le directeur nous à donner la journée et je sais vous me laver répéter plusieurs fois que passer du temps avec moi vous est pénible. Mais je vous en pris, passons la journée dans les magasins. Si vous voulez je vous payerai ce que vous voulez. J'ai ma carte grignotte, vous n'aurez rien à payer, dit Harry les yeux brillant de supplication.

Vous tenez tant que sa à passer la journée en ma compagnie ? dit severus en levant un sourcil de suspicion

... Si on peut passer la journée ici, oui je veut bien passer la journée avec vous énonça t –il avec les yeux plein de détermination.

À vos risque et péril Potter par quoi commençons nous ?

On commence par le sauna ! Il se sentait revivre non il se sentait vivre pour la première fois même si c'était en compagnie de son professeur de potion.

Ils entrèrent dans le sauna la pièce d'accueille était faite en bois et de merveilleuse senteur flottait dans l'air lavande, lys, pomme, fraise.

Bonjours messieurs puis-je vous aider ? demanda la réceptionniste, une fille avec un physique quelconque brune moyenne. (Shiga : c'est plutôt que tu veut passer a la partie ou ils se déshabillent perverse, Zel mais qui se soucie de la réceptionniste ? vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?)

pourrions nous avoir les formules demanda severus

Bien nous avons le sauna simple a un galion, il y a aussi le sauna classe les pièces son large et confortable pour deux galions. Et pour cinq galions vous avez la super classe ou la pièce est spacieuse vous pouvez choisir les parfums que vous souhaitez. Il y a orange, pomme, cerise, fraise, mangue, kiwi, banane, mandarine, pêche dans les fruits.

Dans les fleurs nous avons lys, tulipe, rose, lavande, jasmin, orchidée, hibiscus, avez-vous fait votre choix ? Fini-t-elle. Avec un sourire coquin, ces messieurs veulent-ils une pièce commune ou séparer? En gardant les yeux sur le jeune homme nous avons un pièce vitrer ou vous pouvez changer le décor vous-même c'est seulement un galion de plus.

Un couloire relie avec la boutique da coter « Jacuz zyy » ou il y a des jacuzzi et un partie bain thermale avec massage et UV voulez vous les prix ?

(mais qu'es qu'elle a à regarder potter comme sa encor un effet de sa célébrité ?sa m'énerve)

se sera ….. Harry le coupa.

Nous prendrons la formule cinq galions la pièce sera commune nous prenons la pièce vitré a un galion quelque soit le prix nous prenons une séance thermal et de massage. Severus quelle parfums voulez vous pour la salle j'aimerai rose rouge pour le massage je voudrai chocolat sa existe chocolat sinon pomme.

(il sais ce qu'il veut) je suis d'accore avec vous et pour le massage se sera lavande.

Bi … bien sa vous fera vingt- quatre galions en tout douze galions par personne, quelle moyen de payement voulez vous utilisé ?

Avez-vous la borne pour la carte gniniotte ?

oui, voici la borne dite- elle avec un grand sourire. Il passa sa carte dans la borne celle-ci s'illumina pour confirmé le paiement.

Par ici messieurs. Elle les conduisit dans un couloire ou les vapeurs parfumés étaient plus forts sans pour autant être étouffante.

Voici le vestiaire la séance dure 30 min passer une bonne journée a la fin de votre séance un membre du personnel viendra vous chercher.

Merci au revoir. Les deux hommes rentraient dans le vestiaire la pièce est faite en marbre blanc et bleu les casiers était en bois et magnifiquement sculpté. A l'intérieure des casiers se trouvait une longue et douce serviette blanche. Les deux hommes prirent des casiers proches. Harry commença a enlever son uniforme déjà trop petit pour lui dessous se trouvais une grande et vielle chemise qui avais cinq à six fois sa largeur et ou les manches était replier à plusieurs reprise. Le jean était dans un état similaire trop large avec une ceinture grossière pour la retenir, il semblait que les trous utilisés pour attacher avaient été ajoutés. Seul les baskets qu'il portait était a peu près correcte.

(il a vraiment besoin de vêtements)

(son regard me brûle, j'ai des frissons pourquoi il me regarde ? je sais que mes vêtement son vieux mais c'est pour sa que nous somme là aujourd'hui.)

Il y a un problème professeur ? demanda t-il les joues rouge.

Non Potter j'était perdue dans mes pensé veuillez m'excusé. Après avoir dit cela le maître des potions enleva sa longue robe noire avec une simplicité et une rapidité étonnante. En dessous il portait une chemise noire avec de long manche et un jeans noire assez moulant. Contrairement au pensée de tout les élèves de Poudlard, celui-ci était comment dire super bien conservé même pas mal du tout les deux mots qui venait a l'esprit d' Harry était « bien foutue » les yeux du jeune homme descendaient sur le torse qui venait d'être révéler a ses yeux. D'une peau d'ivoire orné de muscle sans trop mais sans trop peu « parfait » même la marque des ténèbre beaucoup plus pâle que d'origine ne pouvait gâcher la beauté de ce corps présent devant lui. Il baissa les yeux pour suivre le mouvement des mains. Elles déboutonna le premier bouton et descendirent la braguette. Harry avala sa salive difficilement, elles prirent le bout de chaque coter du jeans puis s'immobilisèrent.

(pourquoi elles bougent plus ?)

o0o00oo0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o

Aaaaah je n'y arriverais pas. Pour la 3e fois Ron referma son livre de métamorphose. Il était censé, apprendre à dédoubler un vêtement. Malheureusement il n'y arrivait pas et plutôt que de se dédoubler sa chaussure se coupait en deux. Il se décida donc à chercher Hermione qui pourrait sûrement l'aider.

Il la cherchait depuis maintenant 1h lorsque enfin il l'aperçut non loin des serres de Poudlard.

«- Eh Ron, salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant arriver vers elle.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, où étais tu ? Tu es seule ?

-J'étais avec Draco, il voulait me parler de quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Encor lui ? Mais enfin Mione ce type est tordu ? Il voulait te faire du chantage hein ? Je te rappel que l'année dernière, monsieur te traitait de Sang de Bourbes et maintenant il veut te demander des « choses » ?

-Il à changé Ron, dit-elle agacé. Tu es le seul qui ne le voit pas.

-C'est vous qui êtes aveugle. (Ron est parfois très têtu) Il n'est pas comme il veut vous faire vous le croyez !

-Non, il n'est pas comme TU le crois.

-Ouais c'est ça, je vais voir Harry ». Et il partis aussi sec laissant là Hermione.

Mais il ne savait absolument pas ou était Harry, il avait beau demandé aux Gryffondor qu'il croisait, personne ne le savait.

« -Alors Ron, comme ça tu cherches Harry ?

Draco venait d'apparaître derrière lui ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Premièrement pour toi c'est Weasley, deuxièmement en quoi cela te regarde ?

Draco, sur les conseils d'Hermione avait essayer d'être sympas, mais si Ron, pardon « Weasley » n'y mettait pas du siens cela semblait impossible. Et rien que de le voir avec ce regard méprisant, toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolaient.

-Quel est ton problème ?

-Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as pas d'autres amis à voler ?

-T'es vraiment qu'un gamin Weasley, j'essai d'être gentil avec toi ! Tu faisais quoi quand pépé parlait d'unité et tout ? Mais tu sais quoi, je m'en fous de toi, tu n'es qu'une sous merde ! (En vérité Draco n'avait pas voulu dire ça du tout, mais il était déjà trop tard)

Ron bouillonnait, il serra les poings et ne vit pas Hermione dans son dos qui assistait à la scène, par contre Draco l'aperçu et en profita.

-Tu veux me frapper hein ? Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! Vas y, fais toi plaisir et vise bien, à moins que tu cogne aussi bien que tu joue au Quidditch !

Ron envoya directement son poing sur le nez de Draco qui fut projeter contre le mur et tomba, la main sur ce qui fut son nez à une époque lointaine. Du sang tomba sur le sol et Hermione se précipita sur lui

Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend Ron ?

Mais Mione… Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait que c'était de la provocation, il savait qu'il avait eu tord, mais le regard de malice dans le regard du blessé lui fit momentanément occulter tout ceci.

Y'a pas de main, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvait être aussi débile Ronald Weasley !

Elle se leva, aida Draco et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie non sans un regard qui disait « j'ai honte de toi »

POV DRACO

Il l'a fait ! J'hallucine ! Aïe mon nez. Quel con ! J'lui ai fait quoi ? Aïeuh mon nez ! C'est pas vrai.C'est vrai quoi, que quelqu'un lui cause. Il avait un de ces regards, de ces yeux, comme l'eau des mers des Pacifique…Mais à quoi je pense ? Mon nez pisse le sang et je pense à ça ! À des choses exci... Nan, dégoûtante, beurk ! Pas beau ! Tu es un Malefoy, excitante ne vas qu'avec les filles et pas avec Weasley ! Et encor moins ce Weasley mâle ! Pense à Hermione…euh… Absence de réaction dans le bas ventre - -

Fin Pov.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris Draco, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais parle lui, je veut comprendre pourquoi il me hait autant, j'en ai assez… »

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie en prétextant que Draco était « tombé » dans les escaliers (Comme si cela pouvait arriver, mais Madame Pomfresh goba l'histoire sans un mot).

o0o00oo0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o

onsen (1) c'est bain thermale on va dire mais au japon


End file.
